1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to backpacks, and more particularly to a packing frame which may be converted from a waist or "fanny" pack to a frame for packing substantial loads.
2. Background
Hunters of big game may hike or otherwise travel for miles into remote areas stalking game. Many of the large game animals including deer, elk, moose, bear, mountain sheep and mountain goat inhabit areas which are characterized by remote, rugged and often times mountainous terrain. It is desirable and often necessary for the hunter to travel for extended periods of time tracking game in these types of areas and under the conditions presented therein. The demands of tracking game require that the hunter be able to move as quickly and as unencumbered as possible.
Once game is reduced to possession, a different set of conditions or problems arise, namely the need to pack the game out to the hunter's starting point. This task may involve the need for repeat trips to the site of the kill, each time removing a portion of the game. This task must be completed as rapidly as possible in order to avoid spoilage of the game.
It is well recognized that it is desirable for the hunter to be able to pack with him a few essentials for the hunt, i.e. water, food, first aid, extra clothing and other various and assorted necessities. However, a large pack or pack frame suitable for packing game out from the site of the kill is neither required for packing these few necessities, nor is it desirable simply because it restricts the hunter's ability to move quietly and quickly in an unencumbered fashion. What is needed is a convertible packing system which may be arranged initially as a "fanny" pack, that is a pack which is worn simply around the waist or lower torso having no shoulder straps. In a second configuration the apparatus converts to a pack frame capable of packing substantial loads.
At least one backpack system has been designed which demonstrates convertible features. In McHale, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,043, a backpack is described which may be converted from a full sized pack with a large volume compartment capable of carrying loads of 70 pounds or more to a smaller climbing pack characterized by a smaller volume main compartment. The primary feature of the McHale invention is the compartment capable of defining at least two pre-determined volumes. In either case however, the pack is secured to the user by a system of shoulder straps.